


Just one more thing

by HanBan



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester/Dan Howell - Fandom
Genre: M/M, a bit angsty in the beginning, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanBan/pseuds/HanBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been dating for a year, but Dan is afraid to tell his parents. Of course, Phil is the understanding fluff we know, but things get awkward when Dan's parents invide them over for dinner....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more thing

"Phil?"  
Dan waited for a moment before nudging his boyfriend's leg with his foot. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon that the two of them had spent watching Anime and drinking too much coffee, and now they each laid on one end of the couch, their legs interwined in the middle.  
"Hmmmm?," came the response from a half asleep Phil.  
Dan hesitated. He had already waited too long to talk about this but if he could, he'd postpone it even more. Noticing that the other boy had drifted off into his own thoughts, Phil opened his eyes and set up a little, making Dan switch back into reality at the movements.  
"What is it, bear?" Phil asked softly, taking Dan's hand into his own. The younger one looked down at their fingers and gently rubbed over his boyfriend's thumb before he mumbled : "My parents want to have dinner with us". He looked up in an insecure manner, only to find Phil grin back at him.  
"So? I mean, that's nice isn't it?"  
"I guess....But...." Dan hesitated again.  
"But? What's the problem?," Phil demanded. He moved his free hand up to caress his boyfriend's cheek before lifting up his chin to look him in the eyes.  
"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"  
Dan couldn't help but smile at that. He leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on the other's lips, before falling back against the back of the couch. "Well, it is nice and all. But I just thought it might get...weird. What with us going there together. And them not knowing."  
"Oh"  
"Yeah"  
Phil couldn't believe he had forgotten about that. Dan not wanting his parents to know about their relationship had been a major issue between the two of them before. By now, they had talked about it and agreed to wait until Dan was ready, but it had taken a few nasty fights to get to that point. And somehow, Phil had gotten so used to it, he forgot. But now it was back. Of course he understood Dan, he knew the boy was more dependant on his family's opinion than he let anyone know and even the slightest possibility of them not approving of their son's relationship was killing him. Phil hated to admit it, but over time he actually got kinda scared himself. He knew Dan loved him, but would that still be enough if he'd have to choose between him and his parents?  
"Phil?" Phil jumped at the voice of his boyfriend. He hadn't realised how deep in thought he was.  
He hurried to bring the smile back to his face, but Dan had already guessed what he had been thinking about.  
“I'll just cancel,” he said, but at the same moment Phil made a decision and nearly shouted “Let's do it!”  
The look the other boy shot him told him that he didn't buy his over exitment one bit, but when Phil added – a little less cheery this time - “I mean it, Dan. I want to.” the younger relaxed into his open arms and Phil could feel him grin against his chest. He wanted Dan to be happy and if that meant going back to being just friends for one evening he'd be fine with it. And it's not like they'd have to lie after all, Dan's parents already knew that the two of them were inseparable and that there lifes were basically one. They just couldn't kiss in front of them. Phil sighed. 

“Hello, darling! Come on in!”  
Dan shot Phil an apologetic look as his mum hugged both of them so tight they were afraid for their safety.  
“It's been way to long. What have you been up to all the time? Oh, come in first, sit down. What can I get you to drink?” And with that she rushed into the kitchen, not even waiting for their answers, leaving them to take their seats in the dining room and look after her with amusement. Phil's eyes wandered from the kitchen door to his boyfriend who's head was turned in a way that Phil got to see his perfect profile, his lips slightly curved upwards and his hair turning into little curls behind his ear, where the straighteners hadn't quite reached them in the morning's hurry. He was about to call him out on it, say something about his adorable Hobbit hair, but that was the moment Mrs. Howell came back with their drinks so he closed his mouth again.  
“Where's Dad?” asked Dan as soon as his mother sat down.  
“Oh, he'll be here any second, he just had to take a phone call. He said to start without him.”  
So they helped themselves to mashed potato and beans, complimenting Mrs. Howell the moment the food crossed their lips. Dan's father joined them about two minutes afterwards and greeted his son with a pad on the shoulder and Phil with a handshake. The conversation went light heartedly, the boys talking about their latest projects with the BBC and Dan's parents gossiping about the neighbours and Dan's old school colleges.  
It was only when his mum said “You know, little Betty from next door just got married” that the mood changed. Dan knew exactly why she had brought it up and he glanced over to Phil in hopes of silently preparing him for the following question.  
“Dan, is there anyone new in your life?”  
There it was. Phil coughed and Dan used the welcome distraction of patting him on the back and handing him his own glass of water. But he knew well enough that this wouldn't keep his mum from pressing further at the topic and quite right, just as Phil put down the glass to breathe in heavily she continued : “Sorry, is there something I'm missing here?”  
Her eyes moved curiously from Dan to Phil, who wiped away a small tear from the corner of his eye before answering: “No, sorry Mrs. Howell, I just had a bean stuck in my throat.”  
“Oh.” Her voice hinted her disappointment, having hoped to get some information out of Dan's friend if not the boy himself. So now she turned back towards her son, smiling encouragingly.  
“So?”  
Dan decided to play dumb. “So what?” And he quickly shoved some more food into his mouth to buy some time.  
“So” his mother continued a little impatient. “Do you have someone? Are you in a relationship?”  
Shit.  
No way of misunderstanding that question.  
Dan lifted his fork again, shooting Phil a helpless glance from between his fringe as he did so.  
But his boyfriend only shrugged and seemed to await his answer just as eagerly as Mrs. Howell.  
Dan swallowed.  
“Yeah.”  
Everyone at the table looked surprised and for a moment the room was filled with a pressing silence. Then his mum couldn't take it anymore.  
“Who is it? Since when? Do we know her? Why didn't you tell us? When do we get to meet her? Is it serious?”  
With every question she asked Dan sank deeper into his chair, trying desperately to find a way out of this situation whilst everyone stared at him.  
“Well, yeah, it is serious.” He said finally, earning at least a small grin from Phil.  
“And?” It was his dad, who had been silent until now, that kept pressing the matter.  
“And I didn't tell you because this relationship is really important to me and....to be honest I didn't want you to come in to it, to tell me what you think about it. I'm sorry, but I just want this to be mine, and only mine.” Silence. “Is that okay?”  
His dad was the first to shake off the hurt mask and put on a – rather confused – smile. “Yes, of course. I don't know what you think we'd tell you, and I really hope that you'll let us know about that part of your life eventually, but until then I guess we can't really force you to tell us anything you don't want to.” He tried to sound understanding, but Dan had heard how little he liked this situation so he nodded thankful and replied: “Eventually”  
They finished their dinner in silence, only the noise of forks on plates disturbing the thoughts that were going through everyone's minds.  
When they were done, Mrs. Howell got up and announced with a cheerful grimace that she would go to the kitchen to prepare the desert and Mr. Howell offered to help wash the dishes.  
Once they were out of the room Phil, who had been avoiding Dan's look throughout the rest of the dinner, got up as well, walked around the table, and set down on the chair next to Dan. He took his hand and, without any signs of warning, kissed his awestruck boyfriend directly on the mouth. The kiss wasn't long, not even passionate, but full of emotion and trust. When their lips parted, Dan leaned his forehead against Phil's and whispered: “I'm sorry for all of this”. But Phil took his face in his hands, gently stroking his cheeks, and answered: “Don't be. I'm not.” And he pressed another light kiss upon his lips, then whispered: “And just so you know, this is pretty serious for me, too.”  
And both boys couldn't help but smile.  
Dan's parents came back about five minutes later, his mum with a giant bowl of pudding in her arms. It seemed as though they had cooled down during their time in the kitchen because even though still quite awkward, the conversation at least went on, and they talked about unproblematic things like the weather in London or their next holiday trip. At one point Mrs. Howell took Dan's hand from across the table and shot him a warm smile which he returned.  
It was nearly twelve when Dan announced that they'd have to go now to catch their train.  
“Oh, can't you stay over night?” his mum asked.  
Dan hesitated but one look at Phil told him that his boyfriend really didn't need to spent more time in the fear of further questionings, and quite frankly, neither did Dan.  
“Nah, we've got work to do tomorrow.”  
Phil's thankful smile told him that that was the right decision, even though his parents looked a bit disappointed. Seeing this as well, it was Phil who added “We'll make sure to come back soon. It was such a lovely evening.” And even though this wasn't completely true this statement earned him happy looks from Mr. and Mrs. Howell.  
“Alright then, call us when you're home, and have a safe trip” Dan's mum said as she followed them to the front door. She kissed Dan on the cheek and hugged Phil, and after both boys had said there good-byes to Mr. Howell as well, they opened the door to leave.  
Phil was already a few steps away from the house when he realised that Dan wasn't following. He turned around and saw his boyfriend still standing at the nearly closed the door.  
“Aren't you coming?”  
“Yeah, just one more thing” Dan answered and with that he opened the door again and said to his surprised parents:  
“Phil is my boyfriend. We've been dating for nearly a year now and I really love him and he is perfect for me. Bye.”  
And then he closed the door completely and walked over to Phil, who let out a fascinated laugh and hugged him tight before the two of them went on to the train station, holding hands and smiling brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!!  
> Hope you like it, kudos and comments are more than welcome!


End file.
